The Dancing Speedster
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Wally has loads of energy when he isn't saving the world. I mean, why else would he enjoy dancing to Beyonce is his underwear when the team is gone? Light/Implied Birdflash. Wally is a geek/a cute one tho/who also dances like a girl. Rated for sexual dance songs.


Wally was sure he had been alone, there was no doubt in his mind. Everyone, with the exception of himself, had some type of thing going today. School, mentor thingy, I mean, even Supey was out; it was the perfect opportunity. He didn't bother wearing pants, just an oversized dress shirt on, and the volume up all the way, Beyonce's Partition playing through the speakers.

"Give me something!" Beyonce's voice yelled through the almost entirely empty cave.

Wally's black sunglasses -it was all part of the outfit- almost slipped off his nose as he began to do the harlem shake to the enticing beat.

Wally's voice was rough as he sang, "See me up in the club with 50 of the girls. Posted in the back with my things on my grill-" Here Wally shook his hips -in the manliest way possible. The ginger waited a moment before he sang again.

"Every boy in here with me got that smoke. Every girl in here gotta look me up and down," He did an almost sultry roll with his body.

He got lost in the beat for a moment, expertly moving his body to the beat in a seemingly seductive way.

"Boy this all for you, just walk my way. Just tell me how its lookin' babe.."

It was then when they entered, Wally not noticing as he continued his preformance.

"Drop the bass mane the bass get lower-" A slut drop here," -Radio say speed it up I just go slower...High like treble, pumping on them mids-" Then a motion like he was giving a handjob, "Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this."

Wally did a series of dance motions, a giggling mess now, "I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker. Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor. Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor. Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor..."

The speedster trailed off as the song ended, he waited he the next song. When he looked back at the the stereo is when he noticed them; his entire team, standing and watching him. Wally jumped at the sight, caught off guard _again_ when Kesha's _Gold Trans Am_ began. His face was red as Robin began to crackle, Artemis joining immediately.

"It isn't that funny!" He yelled, but to no avail, even Kaldur joined the laughing fest. _Kaldur_.

Kasha's voice a constant reminder of his embarrassment, "Pull over sucker, now spread em. Lemme see what you're packin inside that denim."

Suddenly, Robin forced his giggles to silence, allowing him to speak, "No, it fucking hilarious. _Dude_ , you dance like a girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Wally sneered as the song _finally_ ended.

The silence didn't last long as _Sleazy_ began to play. Wally scrambled for the remote, his hands almost dropping it as he tried to turn it off. However, Robin grabbed the remote with a steady hand and only turned it up.

"Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy! I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it and work it. I'mma take it back to where my man and my girls is," Kesha's voice only became louder as the song continued. Robin laughed as he began to dance, forcing Wally to do the same.

Somehow, the rest of the team decided to join, even Superboy. Well, Conner just kinda stood in between the group looking lost, but good enough.

"Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um. (Over to your place!)" Kesha's voice continued as Wally's hands rested on the Boy Wonder's hips, both their bodies moving in sink, laughs spilling from their lips.

Robin's grip tightened on the redhead's shoulders as the song ended, chuckles erupting from the younger. The entire team awaited the next song, excited to see Wally's next choice.

The team was on the floor, clutching their stomachs as _Hips Don't Lie_ began to play, even Wally joined in on the laughing fit.

"Why," Robin spoke between his heaves, "do you even have this playlist?"

"Dancing is fun," Wally attempted.

"So dancing in your underwear and a pair of my glasses -which actually kind of suit you- is what you usually do in your free time?"

"Barry and I used to do it all the time, but Iris banned the 'lewd music' from her house," He cocked a smiled in the younger's direction.

Robin was cracking up again, "Of course, it's a speedster thing."

"Hey, we have a lot of energy we need to use up."

"Trust me, I know."


End file.
